The One That Got Away
by LucyHeartfilla2
Summary: How he regrets everything. Them dating... Them being friends... Them even meeting... But he will not make the same mistake again... - This was an English assignment that I had to finish so I am so excited for it Hope you enjoy! The one and
1. I Remember How we First Met

I remember how we first met...

She was being cornered by a group of boys at the courtyard. I thought that she was being molested, judging on how I saw her whimpering while the boys were smirking at her.

"It would be a disgrace towards Teiko Middle School," I thought as I then sighed and walked towards them. As I trod quietly, trying to not make a noise, I got a better view of the whimpering girl. Her brunette hair was tied to a messy bun. She had hazel eyes that were protected by hey big black glasses. Another thing I noticed was that she was clutching her heavy textbooks so hard that I could see her hands go white.

"Hey! What do you think you guys are doing?" I asked in a monotone voice.

The boys flinched and took a while for them to turn around and look at me.

"Nothing is going on Akashi-kun! We just saw this girl holding all of these books and it looked pretty heavy, so we thought of helping her." One of the boys said, taking a big gulp, shivering in fear.

That's right. They should be sacred of me. They should fear me. After all, I am the fierce Akashi Seijuro, fierce as an absolute emperor.

"Class is about to start. I suggest you to immediately leave if you don't want to be late." I gave them a piercing look that made them instantly nod their heads and run away to wherever their classes were.

Silence filled the air for a while as I watched on how the girl was frantically panicking.

"U-um, t-thank y-you for helping m-me." The brunette stuttered, not looking at me in the eye.

"What is your name?" I asked her, but by the way she flinched, it didn't sound like a question, it was more of a demand. She was about to answer, when unfortunately, the bell rang, indicating that we had to go to our classes.

She didn't say anything, but she ran pass me to her class as I just stared at her until she wasn't there.

I sighed once again and walked to my class.


	2. I Remember How we Became Friends

Becoming friends with her was something that I couldn't forget...

Two weeks passed since that incident, and we kept on bumping each other in school. Sometimes it was in the cafeteria, sometimes it was in the hallways. To be honest, I didn't even know that she goes to the same classes as me. That was until I saw her sitting at the back, all alone.

"Maybe she has a low presence...lower than Tetsuya..." I anticipated. Tetsuya is a friend of mine who has lack of presence. He plays basketball with me and other friends of mine.

Lunch came and everyone bolted for the door, wanting to hang out with their other friends from other classes. The one ones left were the teacher cleaning the board, me playing shogi, and that brunette girl again, who was taking her time to pack her things.

I eyed her carefully. This time, her hair was straight down to her waist. I mentally shook my head as my eyes followed her walk to the door and left the room. I continued playing my game, until I saw a not with my last name, "Akashi" in neat cursive writing. When I opened the letter, and started to read it, my red orbs couldn't help but widen as I kept on reading.

 _Dear Akashi-kun,_

 _Thank you for yesterday._

 _Sorry about running away, I didn't want to be late for class in the first day of school. That was until I noticed that you are also in my class._

 _I hope we become friends!_

 _Yamamoto Yuki_

 _P.S. I think that answers to your question you asked yesterday._

A small smile formed upon my face.

"Yamamoto Yuki, we are already friends." I said this aloud to no one but myself.


	3. How I Started To Develop Feelings

Ever since that day, Yuki and I kept on hanging out with each other. It turns out that she plays shogi, and she plays good. She even defeated me once. By that, I made her vice president of our Student Council so we could play shogi after school.

But Yuki kept on getting letters from my fan girls. Stating that should just leave me. Or she doesn't deserve to be friends with me. Yuki didn't feel affected by those letters and didn't really care about them either.

Sometimes, she even got beaten up because of me, being her friend. One time, I was searching for her since we had student council duties. I then saw her being punched and kicked at the very same spot where we met.

I was about to give an earful of a lesson until one yelled at her.

"Why are you with Akashi?! You are only bringing trouble to that red midget! Leave him alone!"

Within mere seconds, that same person was punched in the face so hard that I could see blood dripping.

"Don't ever call him a midget! Someone like you shouldn't talk about him like that if you have a crush on him, let alone look at him! You can say all you want about me, but don't you dare say anything like that about Akashi-kun. Or so help me that I will give you a beating that is much worse than what you are giving me!" Yuki exclaimed, scaring the girls that made a couple of them take a few steps back and stood in that spot for a few minutes until one said "Whatever," and walked away with the other following.

Yuki then turned around and saw me, looking worriedly at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulder gently so that she doesn't wince.

She just nodded her head and gave me the sweetest smile I ever got from her. "Of course Akashi-kun! I have never been better. Now let's go back, we have work to do and a game to play." She then started to skip her way back to class as I followed her.

I was very confused to point where I didn't know what to do. When she smiled like that to me, my heart was fluttering.

"What is this feeling?"


	4. How we Confessed Our Feelings

Developing feelings for her was the best thing that ever happened to me.

It was a rainy school day. Yuki was sitting on the bleachers, cheering for our basketball team as we had a practice game against another middle school. We won with a score of one hundred and thirty-eight to ten.

"You did great Akashi-kun!" Yuki clapped her hands together, smiling. I smiled back at there as I told her to wait for me while I went and changed.

A few minutes later, as I came out of the change room, Yuki was not there...again... I sighed and started to look for her, until I found her at the school's entrance. But this time, she was with another boy under an umbrella. My teeth gritted against each other and my hands were clutching too tight that they turned white.

I was so close to getting out my scissors from my pocket and throw them at him when I heard that he wanted to go out with her. But I remained calm, and saw Yuki that she was a blushing mess. "There is no way that I am going to let anyone take her away from me." I mumbled to myself. I swiftly marched my way behind Yuki, not caring that it was raining and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to me.

"She won't go on a date with you since she is dating me. I would appreciate it if you didn't come near her, talked to her, or even looked at there. If you do so, I will no doubt but make your life miserable." I glared at him, giving him a dozen daggers with my eyes.

"O-of c-c-course A-akashi-kun! I am sorry Yamamoto-chan for calling you out here! Please excuse me!" he trembled as he ran away.

Tranquility filled the air for a while till Yuki asked. "Why did you say that to him Akashi-kun? Now there will be rumors about us dating."

"I don't care. Besides, that was what I exactly wanted. You are mine and mine alone Yuki." I answered, turning her around, and giving her a tender sweet kiss that felt like heaven to me. Sooner or later, I noticed that she was also kissing back. We remained like that for a few seconds, though it felt like hours. Unfortunately, due to lack of oxygen, we had to pull away.

"I love you Yuki. I have ever since I had saved you from those jerks." I expressed, hugging her. I felt her arms make their way around my back, hugging me as well.

"I love you to Aka-"

"Seijuro."

"Huh?"

"Call me by my given name Yuki." I insisted.

"Okay Seijuro. I love you too."


	5. I Remember What I Did to Make You Cry

Two years after we told everyone that we were dating, went on dates, and had fun with each other.

But on my third year in Teiko, I have been distancing myself from her since we had the National Basketball Championship in Tokyo and our school got nominated. I was practicing and practicing basketball even more that I ever did. I was tired of how people thought that all I could do was call my butler and let him do the things while I just sit around doing nothing. Whenever Yuki called me, I used to push her away, not answering her and continue to practice.

One day, she came in front of me and started to call me.

"Seijuro..."

I gave a piercing look to her and her hazel orbs widened by the colour of my eyes. My right eye was red while my left eye was yellow.

"Seijuro, are you okay?" she asked slowly, and carefully, not wanting to anger me. Hey eyes not moving form mine.

"I am fine Yuki. What are you talking about?" I gave her a cold answer that made her flinch.

"N-nothing Seijuro. It is just that, you never talk like that to me..."

I saw her clench the hem of her skirt.

"Are you even Seijuro?"

I gave her a smirk But not the type of smirk where I tease her, but a heartless one.

"Of course I am Akashi Seijuro." I stated.

We were quiet once again, staring at each other.

"Yuki..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you done asking questions?"

"H-huh?"

"You are wasting my time Yuki."

I saw her bit her bottom lip and could tell immediately that she was holding her tears. The next thing she asked didn't really surprised me.

"A-am I a bother to you Seijuro?"

"...Yes..."

After I said that, tears started to fall from her eyes, not stopping at all. She was about to say something, but I beat her to it.

"Let's break up Yuki." I said with no feelings. No even showing any emotion to her. She didn't say anything since she looked down on the floor. So I continued. "I'm breaking up with you Yuki. It is about time where we don't bother each other. And free ourselves from each other. Although, out time was quite enjoyable...but it was worthless." I said as I started to walk past her, leaving here there, all alone.

I arrived at the gymnasium and make my way to my team.

"You're crying Akashi." A teammate of mine commented as he pointed to the tears that were falling from my heterochromatic eyes.

I touched my cheeks feeling them wet.

"It's just the dust. Now go back to practice. I'll be back." I ordered and left the gym, standing at the front gate of the school, wiping my tears, but they wouldn't stop.

"Why am I crying? I am absolute. I don't cry. What is going on?"


	6. Years Went by Yet I Still Love Her

Two years later, I graduated Teiko Middle School and I didn't see Yuki after what happened between us.

It was my second year here at Rakuzan High School in Kyoto. After my defeat in the Winter Cup Basketball, I changed to my original self. My one heterochromatic eye was once again red. After that, memories of what I did to Yuki flooded to me. Realizing on what I did, it tore me apart. I still had feelings for her and was hoping that I could meet her to fix the mistake that I made.

Fortunately, we bumped into each other on the first day of school, just like how we used to bump each other in Middle School. She was about to apologize until she saw me.

"Oh! Um, hi Akashi. I never knew that you were going to this high school." Yuki said.

I wanted to apologize about what happened between us. But couldn't as we heard someone call her name out.

Yuki turned around and smiled at that man and waved at him, telling him that she was here. Seeing that same smile that she used to give to me, only made my heart throb in pain.

"Yuki, I was looking for you! Where did you go?"

"Sorry about that Kyoya! My attention was somewhere else..." Yuki apologized and then turned to look at me. The next thing she said made my whole body numbed.

"Akashi, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Horinozuka Kyoya."

The bell rang indicating that classes were about to start. Yuki said something but I couldn't hear her, or the bell. I just stood there in stillness.

I finally realized what happened.

"Yuki moved on..."

Regret started flowing through my body and the pain in my heart was unbearable. I couldn't stand it.

Tears started falling through my red eyes. _I **regret** that I broke your heart. I **regret** that I fell in love with you. I **regret** everything. It hurts so badly that I felt like I **lost** to love._

My aura then changed and my heterochromatic eyes once again showed up...

Graduating from high school was easy but moving on from my past love was difficult. I tried to move on, but no matter how hard I could, I couldn't. I still love Yamamoto Yuki.

I was paralyzed once again when I got an invitation to Yuki's engagement with that same man I disliked. I couldn't let that happen. So I immediately ran to my car and drove my way to my destination to stop her.

 _And this time, I won't make the same mistake like I did before._


	7. AN

**Hello people around the world!**

 **How are y'all?!**

 **I am just going to say that if you want, I can continue this story to the point on what happens when Akashi crashes Yuki's wedding...That is only if you want me to...**

 **Just comment me if there is anything wrong or if you want to do so...**

 **The one and only,**

 **Lucy**


	8. Sequel!

_**Hello world!**_

 _ **My next book is going to be out soon!**_

 _ **It is called "The One That Came Back..."**_

 _ **I am not sure if it will have a couple of chapters...or if it will be a one shot...but I will try to make it as long as I can...**_

 _ **The one and only,**_

 _ **Lucy**_


End file.
